1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of prime movers. More specifically, the invention relates to an engine that converts heat energy to mechanical motion through the mobilization of electrical charges within a pulsed electromagnetic force field.
2. Background
Numerous technologies are available for converting heat energy into mechanical motion. The operating principles of the steam engine were demonstrated in ancient Greece. In 1821, the Seebeck effect was discovered, wherein an electrical current flows between junctions of dissimilar materials maintained at different temperatures. Thermoelectric devices utilizing the Seebeck effect are capable of converting heat energy into useful amounts of electrical energy. The electrical energy, in turn, may be converted to mechanical energy by means of a conventional electrical motor.
The present invention comprises a novel method for converting heat energy into mechanical energy through the mobilization of electrical charges within a thermoelectric material. The mobilized charges create a voltage differential within the thermoelectric material. A pulsed electromagnetic force field exerts a force on the polarized thermoelectric material, which is harnessed as mechanical energy. In one embodiment of the invention, a plurality of plugs of thermoelectric material are mounted on a rotor. Heat energy is directed to one end of each of the plugs, thereby electrically polarizing the plugs. A pulsed electromagnetic force field acts upon the polarized plugs to exert a torque on the rotor.